Kiss It Better
by HorrorMovieFangirl
Summary: Charles Lee Ray is thrown in prison after a tragedy involving his girlfriend, Tiffany. It was all his failt for not checking the gun, and now he is without the love of his life... SONG IN THIS ONESHOT IS: KISS IT BETTER BY HE IS WE


**Welcome to my very first Child's Play Songfic! It's based on Charles "Chucky" Lee Ray as a human and is locked up in prison for something he has done. It is a tearjerker, so watch out for the sad moments (which is the whole thing). But I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review! By the way, this song is called Kiss It Better by He Is We, it's a really good song so you should check it out!**

 _He sits in his cell_

 _And he lays on his bed_

 _Covers his head, and closes his eyes_

Charles Lee Ray, was locked up in prison. Yup Prison. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the reason why he was in there...

 _He sees a smoking gun_

 _And the coward he ran_

It had all happened so fast. Him and Tiffany were in another one of there arguments that went nowhere, and he had been fiddling with a gun. It was cocked and loaded and he hadn't realized. It was right when Tiffany had shoved Charles when IT happened...The Gun shot.

 _And in his arms is the bleeding_

 _Love of his life_

There was a deep bloody bullet wound in Tiffany's chest and she was now lying there on the hardwood floor. Charles' eyes widened like saucers and he immediately dropped the gun, making it go off a second time. He raced to her and got down on his knees, cradling his bloody love while tears filled his eyes.

 _And she cries..._

Tiffany looked up at Charles, a pool of blood surrounding her. Her voice was just above a whisper as she said, _"Kiss It All Better...I'm not ready to go..."_

Charles tried to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't do it. The escaped his eyes and started to flow down his cheeks like a rushing river. "Tiff..." He choked out as he gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly. Tiffany glanced at their hands before giving a weak squeeze to his. Her eyes shifted back to Charles' face, her eyes glasses over with tears that threatened to spill.

 _"It's not your fault love you didn't know...you didn't know.."_ She said quietly, the tears finally being allowed to stream down her cheeks. She was bleeding out and didn't have much time left. Her boyfriend didn't let go of her hand.

 _You didn't know..._

 _Her hands are so cold_

 _And he kisses her face_

 _And says..._

 _"Everything's gonna be alright..."_ Charles whispers to Tiffany as he plants kisses all over her pale face. He stayed with her for a while, cradling her in his arms whispering, "Stay with me Tiff...Come on...You're going to be okay..."

It wasn't true. Tiffany had fallen limp in his arms. Charles shook his head in disbelief as more tears fell down from his eyes. "No..." he whispered. "Tiff please...wake up." He shook her slightly, but she wasn't waking up.

 _He noticed the gun_

Charles shifted his head over to the gun on the floor. He clenched his teeth in anger as he let go of Tiffany, letting her dead body slip to the floor.

 _And his rage grew inside_

 _He said..._

 _"Ill avenge my lover tonight_..." He had exclaimed while wiping his tears away. He had to leave, he didn't want to stay here anymore knowing it was the house where he killed his girlfriend. Charles looked down at his dead girlfriend before saying, "I'm sorry Tiff...I never meant for this to happen. I love you and I'm sorry." He says before leaving out the door.

 _And she cries_

 _Kiss it all better_

 _I'm not ready to go_

Charles could still hear her voice In his head as he made his way down the street.

" _It's not your fault love, you didn't know..."_

He needed to get some of his anger out, so he did what he does best. Killed. He approached and man and pulled him into an ally from behind. Charles had an arm wrapped around the man's head as he brought out his knife. He pulled the man's head back and drew the knife across his neck, spitting his throat and killing him instantly.

 _You didn't know..._

The cops had seen the whole thing happen and they now had Charles in handcuffs. Charles had tried to fight them, he had tried to get free. But nothing worked, he was being brought to jail.

 _Now he sits behind prison bars_

 _25 to life and she's not in his arms_

Charles sat up on his prison bed, "Oh Tiff...I'm so sorry..." He whispered up to the ceiling. He sighed before burying his head in his hands. He missed her like crazy and the incident had only happened yesterday.

 _He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

 _Of the back of a man and tore his world apart_

 _He holds onto a memory_

Charles never thought it would come to this. He never thought his girlfriend would be dead and that it would be all his fault. If only he had known the gun was load, he could've prevented this.

 _All it is, is a memory_

 _Hey, Hey_

 _He cries..._

Charles sighed slightly, feeling the tears start to well up in his eyes again. He laid down, wishing Tiffany was there beside him. But he knows that he will never be able to feel her warmth again. Now that she's dead...

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me..._

He grabbed the prison bed pillow, clutching it tightly to his chest as he let some of his tears slip down his cheeks. He wished that Tiffany wasn't dead. He wished that she was still there. He wished that he would be able to feel her touch again, her soft kisses, and he wished that he could hear her sweet voice just one more time.

 _Kiss it all better_

 _I'm not ready to go_

 _It's not your fault love, you didnt know_

 _You didn't know_

"Tiff, I miss you..." Charles muttered quietly, a few sniffles following. "I want you here...I never should have started that argument, and I should've checked the gun before." He says again while he continued to let the hot tears run down his face.

( _Kiss it all better)_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _(Kiss it all better)_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

Charles shut his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, trying to control his crying. "I love you..." He says one more time before trying to fall asleep.

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me..._

 **So that was my first ever Child's Play Songfic! Heartjerking isn't it? I know. I about cried while writing it, it's so depressing. How'd you like it? And do you have any requests for a songfic? If so, just let me know! And until next time, Songficster Out! Ps, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! XD**


End file.
